


Five Girls And One School Trip

by Bass_Line



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Afterglow's having a horror movie marathon, F/F, It's hard to write Kaoru well to be honest, Lingerie fashion is a thing, Maya's probably the real victim here, No stargazing for Hina because I don't know how it's like, Who knew late night chats can be disastrous?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: All Lisa wanted to have a girls' night among her friends while they were at Kyoto. Unfortunately for her, it was the start of one of the most diasatrous nights a school girl could experience during a school trip.





	Five Girls And One School Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This story went through a lot of changes from karaoke to who are the five girls involved... After watching Yuru Yuri Episode 10 for Seasons 1 and 2, the idea of setting it as a girls' night during a school trip was born!

"Yukina, Maya! Glad that you two could come!" Lisa beamed, holding the door open for both Yukina and Maya to enter. They were at a hotel in Kyoto due to all of the Haneoka second years attending a school trip that lasted for three days and two nights, and Lisa decided to invite her friends from Class 2-B over to their bedroom. Not like she was the only one inviting friends from other classes over to their bedrooms, in fact it was because two of her other roommates left that allowed her to invite Yukina and Maya over. "Come in, Hina and Kaoru are waiting!"

"Lisa, I don't understand why would you want to invite us over to your room. Besides, what can we do? It's not like we brought our musical instruments." Yukina sighed, trudging into the bedroom where Kaoru and Hina were waiting. Maya awkwardly chuckled in an attempt to smooth Yukina's blunt question over, which didn't help much but Lisa was already used to it so there was that. "Shouldn't you spend this time sleeping?"

"Yukina, as Shakespeare once said, 'the night is still young'. As such, we should live our lives during these moonlit shadows!" Kaoru grandly said, unaware that she had misquoted the origins of the phrase. Hina simply beamed, lounging on one of the soft beds as she waited for Lisa to start their night together.

"Haha, what Kaoru said. Anyways, I figured we could have a girls' night in with us Haneoka second years! I mean, it's not every day all five of us get together in the same place right?" Lisa held up a plastic bag, and within second numerous packets of chips fell out. "Think about it, we can just chill and chat! Like what normal girls do!"

"Lisa, you do realise that you're the only one among us that can be considered normal right?" Yukina asked teasingly, though that went unnoticed by everyone but Lisa.

"H-Hey! I like to think that I'm normal too Minato-san!" Maya protested, disliking the idea that she was lumped together with the unusual girls. She didn't have much issue with Yukina or Kaoru, but when it came to Hina... Well, Maya likes Hina in a platonic way, but most of Hina's antics secretly drive her crazy. "I-I mean, I'm not like Hina-san thank you very much!"

"Ehhh? What's wrong with me? I'm plenty normal!" Four pairs of eyes turned to face Hina, each pair containing a varying range of emotions that were not restricted to bemusement, shock and annoyance. "... What? Why is everyone staring at me like that?"

"Hina-san, if you were considered normal, you wouldn't give Sayo daily grief. And Yamato-san. your laugh isn't anywhere near normal."

"Urgh... Minato-san has a point, even Chisato-san said the same thing..." Maya slumped in defeat, resigned to her fate of having a creepy laugh in her friends' lives. "It's not like I can change it though..."

"Don't worry Maya-chan! It may be super creepy and weird, but that's the thing that makes you you!" Hina tried reassuring Maya, but as usual her words came out as insensitive. Maya shook her head, mildly hurt that her laugh was viewed as creepy.

"Maya! Do not reject the way you laugh! As what Shakespeare had once said, 'deny thy father and refuse thy name'!" Kaoru interjected, confusing the rest with her misquotation. Kaoru didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she pretended not to notice. Either way, it was cringe-worthy and all four of them felt it.

"... That's totally not what it means but moving on! We should talk about something! Girls' talk and stuff y'know!" Lisa suggested, subtly changing the current topic by forcing the rest to think of something they would like to talk about. The other four mulled over Lisa's suggestion, each thinking of what they would want to talk about. Yukina was the first one to voice her opinion, and while Lisa held her best friend in high regard, there were times when she preferred Yukina to keep her mouth shut... and currently it was one of those moments.

"We have Seta-san who talks about how fleeting everything is, Hina who talks non-stop about Sayo, Yamato-san who's obsessed with band equipment, and me who only cares about Roselia. How do you expect us to have a common topic?"

"... Oh my god Yukina, I love you and all but next time, don't point out how our night together's becoming a trainwreck."

* * *

**[Kokoro]**

_**[10.46 PM]** _

**Hina~:** kokoro! whatcha doing?

 **Kokoro:** oh nothing much just watching movies

 **Kokoro:** did u knw tht misaki is actually michelle?

 **Hina~:** yep! i mean apart frm u only kaoru n hagumi dun knw

 **Kokoro:** whaaaaaaaaaat

 **Kokoro:** anyways hows the sch trip?

 **Hina~:** omg it was rlly funny like yukina told lisachi tht we all suck at talking n now lisachi's lecturing yukina abt smth

 **Hina~:**  yukina thought tht i was gonna talk abt oneechan? i mean ofc i will but i also wanna talk abt my aroma oils n stars!

 **Kokoro:** lolololol

 **Kokoro:** wht r the rest doing?

 **Hina~:**  kaoru is talking abt how smth is fleeting which i still dun get

 **Hina~:**  maya just sighed?

 **Kokoro:** ooh maybe u shld start the ball rolling! stars always make people happy!

 **Hina~:** ooh great idea! thks kokoro!

 **Kokoro:** np!

"Guys! Let's talk about astronomy!" Hina suggested, getting herself strange looks from Maya and Yukina. Lisa seemed to be considering Hina's suggestion, while Kaoru did a weird flourish which signalled to Hina that at least Kaoru was on board with the idea. "I mean, why not right? It's a normal activity, and girls do it too!"

"Sure, but there aren't any stars out right now..." Maya replied, glancing out the window to a dark blue sky that was devoid of any stars.

"Uh... Cloud watching then?" Hina pressed on, not wanting to end the night on a depressing note. "I mean, there are clouds at night!"

"There are clouds... but they practically covered the sky so there isn't much point..." Maya shook her head, and all of a sudden she got herself tackled by her own bandmate. "Ahhhhhh! Hina-san?!"

"Why must you always shoot my ideas down?!"

"I'm just pointing out facts! Oh my god don't kill me Hina-san!"

"Ah, such beau-"

"Hey break it up!" Lisa pulled Hina away from Maya, who was helped up by Yukina. Hina pouted, all she wanted to do was to hang out with her friends and her friends' friends. Yukina sighed, as though she was forced to do something she didn't want to do. "Yukina? Something wrong?"

"No... Just... Alright, fine. I didn't want to put this topic out here because I don't really want to talk about it, but why don't we talk about our love life?" Four pairs of eyes turned to look at Yukina, who was  _very_  uncomfortable with dicussing their relationships. Still, it helped in easing whatever tension any of the girls had. "... Don't look at me like that."

"No, no. It's just... that's the most normal thing I've heard from you in years." Lisa remarked in surprise, it was true that it had been a while since she heard something not band related from Yukina.

"That is a wonderful suggestion! What other way to bond than to talk about the little kittens in our lives?" Kaoru agreed (in her own way) while Maya nodded firmly. Hina shrugged, though she was more looking forward to stargazing, talking about dating was also interesting in its own way. Lisa grinned, pulling Yukina into a tight hug while Yukina grumbled. "It is settled then! To all the little kittens in our lives!"

"At least lemme pour the drinks out for us to toast to!" Lisa laughed, hurriedly pouring out cola into five cups. Maya was amazed that Lisa didn't spill a single drop, while Yukina on the other hand worried for Lisa's safety as she nearly tripped over a charging cable as she made her way towards the bottled drinks that Hina had bought in the afternoon. "Okay, now we can properly toast!"

"Indeed, now let us toast to the little kittens in our lives!" Kaoru said, holding up her cup in preparation for the toast. The other four girls mimicked Kaoru's actions, and within minutes they were chatting as though they were childhood friends like Afterglow.

* * *

**[Lisa's waifu]**

_**[11.15 PM]** _

**Moca's GF:** hi moca, how r u?

 **Lisa's waifu:** lisachiiiiii it's too late to flirt with ur mega cute waifu

 **Lisa's waifu:** how's the sch trip?

 **Moca's GF:** oh we r now talking abt our relationships since we had nothing better to do

 **Moca's GF:** hina looked a little disappointed tht we can't stargaze

 **Lisa's waifu:** bummerrr hina-senpai rlly rlly loves stargazing

 **Lisa's waifu:** i once joined her kokoro n sayo-san, it was fun n they had fun

 **Moca's GF:** tht's gd!

 **Moca's GF:** wht r u doing rn?

 **Lisa's waifu:** hanging out with the rest for a horror marathon

 **Lisa's waifu:** hii-chan's scared n so is tomochin

 **Lisa's waifu:** actually only tsugu's not scared

 **Lisa's waifu:** ran's hiding in the bathroom

 **Moca's GF:** why r u guys even watching horror movies when they can't stand it?

 **Lisa's waifu:** we did a die roll n it landed on 2

 **Moca's GF:** so 2 for horror?

 **Lisa's waifu:** lisachi's soooo smart

 **Moca's GF:** hehe

 **Moca's GF:** omg yukina just confessed tht she's dating sayo brb

 **Lisa's waifu:** omg some weird sound came frm the bathroom ran's in

 **Lisa's waifu:** if i die i'm willing all my possessions to u

"Yukina! When was this?!" Lisa asked, shocked to hear that Yukina was dating Sayo. It wasn't that she secretly had a crush on Yukina or Sayo while she was dating Moca, it was just that she didn't expect Yukina to hide things from her best friend. Hina was also in shock, perhaps because her beloved older sister was dating and she didn't know about it.

"I uh... Maybe four months ago...?" Yukina shifted her eyes nervously, one Hina glaring down at her was already bad enough, she didn't need one best friend to do the same too. "... Lisa, please don't look at me like that."

"I mean, c'mon! I told you all about Moca, why didn't you tell me about Sayo?! I could have given you two great advice!"

"Ah but think about it my dear kitten, is it not more tender if love is kept hidden from the burning flames of desire?" Surprisingly, Kaoru defended Yukina, who now looked absolutely mortified and wished that she wasn't present to get herself interrogated. "Don't you agree with me Maya?"

"E-Eh?! D-Don't drag me into this!" Maya protested, her dark green eyes flitting about nervously as attention was now directed towards her. All she wanted was to hang out with the second years and maybe insert a few comments sporadically, not be the  _centre_  of attention. "I'm a neutral party here!"

"Neutral? But you're secretly dating Eve-chan!" Hina exclaimed, startling Maya. "We've all seen you kissing Eve-chan in the studio!"

"Was it a steamy kiss?" Lisa asked, suddenly interested in Maya's love life instead of Yukina's. Yukina breathed out a silent sigh of relief, grateful that Maya had now taken her place. Maya blushed at Lisa's question, giving Lisa the answer to her question. "Aw, you guys haven't made out yet?"

"Whaaaaaaat?! I thought you guys did some tongue wrestling at least!" Hina groaned, disappointed to hear that her bandmate hadn't progressed as far as she would have liked.

"Hina, as what Shakespeare said, 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'. The time they spent apart makes their love even stronger."

"... Kaoru, you do realise that by now you're missing the mark with your quotes?" Lisa asked, both amused and fed up with Kaoru's numerous misquotations. Hell, some of the quotes didn't even belong to Shakespeare! Maya stifled a giggle, whil Hina broke out in unrestrained laughter. Yukina was the only one apart from Kaoru who didn't smile, though it was mostly because she didn't see the point of tolerating Kaoru's misquotations. "Since we're on this topic Kaoru, how are things with Chisato?"

"Chisato? Everything's splendid, thank you for asking. Although, she likes to bring me to activities where height is included... I wouldn't say that I prefer them, but whatever my darling wishes, I would follow through!"

"You sound like a masochist Kaoru-san." Maya commented, aware of Kaoru's fear of heights. Hina and Lisa snickered, while Yukina simply stared at the princely girl in confusion, unaware of Kaoru's height phobia. "Are you still calling Chisato-san as 'Chi-chan'?"

"U-Urgh!" Kaoru flinched, her expression ghastly pale as she froze as though she was stabbed in the heart. Lisa grinned wickedly, her mind filled with ideas to tease Kaoru. "... W-Well, only in private. W-We both agree that words of endearment shouldn't be thrown around so carelessly especially with Chisato's reputation as an actress..."

"Awwww! Kao-chan's such a considerate girlfriend~" For the first time in Yukina's life, she had seen Kaoru blush like some embarrassed teenager. Not like Kaoru herself wasn't a teenager, but it was still a sight to behold. "What about you Hina? I heard that you're dating someone."

"Who told you that?!" Hina yelped in surprise, clearly wasn't expecting Lisa to know about her relationship. "I only told onee-chan and that's because she caught us!"

"... Caught you guys doing what exactly?" Yukina raised an eyebrow, trying her best to recall conversations she had with Sayo that was about Hina. Nothing struck out given that Sayo usually complained about Hina being more talented than her, except an explicit description about how Hina and... "Oh. You had sex with Tsurumaki-san."

"... Say what now?" Lisa, Maya, and Kaoru turned to Yukina, all of them shocked to hear that not only was Hina dating Kokoro, but also for them to have went all the way. Hina looked genuinely pissed, which was a rare sight given how cheerful she was in public. A shiver went down Yukina's spine, though she wasn't sure why.

"Seriously?! I wasn't even planning on telling the rest that you're fucking onee-chan! Oh and yeah, I can hear you guys going at it loud and clear!" In an instant, Yukina was met with one harsh glare from her best friend, and two bewildered looks from Maya and Kaoru. It was then that Yukina realised what the shiver down her spine meant, and confirming her suspicions was Hina, who was smirking evilly for no reason.

"... This is going to be a long night isn't it?"

* * *

**[Sayo]**

_**[11.58 PM]** _

**Yukina:** Out of curiosity, what are you doing right now?

 **Sayo:** Watching some action movie with Tsurumaki-san.

 **Sayo:** Tsurumaki-san mentioned that you're participating in a girls' night with Hina?

 **Yukina:** Yes, along with Lisa, Yamato-san and Seta-san.

 **Yukina:** The night isn't going very well if I'm being honest.

 **Sayo:** Don't tell me Hina set the room on fire again.

 **Yukina:** No, no fires are involved.

 **Yukina:** We've decided to talk about dating, and I may have accidentally admitted that we're dating.

 **Sayo:** Oh boy, I take it that it went badly?

 **Yukina:**...Kind of.

 **Sayo:** It's okay Yukina-san, at least we have Hina and Tsurumaki-san accept us.

 **Yukina:** What? I didn't mean that they were all homophobic.

 **Sayo:** Oh. So why did it turn out badly?

 **Yukina:** I made Lisa mad because I didn't tell her about us.

 **Sayo:**...Alright so maybe Imai-san does have a right to be mad, but she should be mad at me for insisting to keep us a secret.

 **Yukina:** She's mostly disappointed that she couldn't help us with dating ideas.

 **Sayo:** I don't care about clothing though.

 **Yukina:** Neither do I, afterwards Seta-san started to declare some nonsense in her attempt to defend us.

 **Yukina:** That led to her revealing that Yamato-san was dating Wakamiya-san.

 **Sayo:** Wasn't that already well-known?

 **Yukina:** Well, Lisa probably didn't. Anyways, she asked Yamato-san if they made out.

 **Sayo:** Imai-san's pretty nosy isn't she?

 **Yukina:** She's just concerned. Back to the events, Seta-san spouted off another one of her misquotes, which led to Lisa asking her about her relationship.

 **Sayo:** Oh you mean her and Shirasagi-san? What happened?

 **Yukina:** She gets dragged to dates involving heights, which I don't think Seta-san's a fan of?

 **Yukina:** Afterwards, Lisa asked if she was still calling Shirasagi-san by a nickname?

 **Yukina:** It was then that everything went really bad.

 **Sayo:** Please don't tell me Imai-san asked you what nickname do we call each other because I'm not coming up with one.

 **Yukina:** No, she asked about Hina.

 **Yukina:** Apparently it wasn't supposed to be common knowledge that Hina is dating Tsurumaki-san.

 **Sayo:** Well I didn't tell Imai-san or anyone else. The only reason we both know is that I caught her having sex with you know who, and I told you.

 **Yukina:** Ah yes, that's where the source of trouble starts.

 **Yukina:** To be fair, she dug her own grave.

 **Yukina:** I just made the grave deeper.

 **Sayo:**...You accidentally revealed that they did it.

 **Yukina:** Correct, and in return, Hina revealed that we did it too.

 **Yukina:** Also, we might want to consider doing it at my place next time.

 **Yukina:**  Apparently she can heardfhjgvvzfdghz

 **Yukina:** Hi this is lisa n wtf why did u not want to tell us tht ur dating yukina?

"Lisa, give me my phone back!" Yukina yelled, hurling a bottle of unopened soda in Lisa's direction. Lisa yelped, narrowly dodging the bottle that landed with a dull thud which was accompanied by a fizzing sound. Lisa stuck her tongue out childishly, running away from Yukina within the contraints of the hotel's bedroom. She would have escaped from Lisa by entering the bathroom, but Maya had already locked herself in there so that wasn't an option. Kaoru was busy calling someone, most probably Chisato, while Hina was busy texting someone, either Kokoro or Sayo. "Lisa!"

"I feel so betrayed right now! All this time, you and Sayo have been going at it like rabbits?! I wanted to give you the sex talk!"

"Sex talk?! Lisa, it's not like we have any STDs!"

"I mean how you two can practice safe sex!"

"We do practice safe sex! The one you should be giving that talk to is Hina-san!"

"Hey! Don't drag me into this, my love for Kokoro is pure!" Hina raised her head from her phone, mildly irritated that she was getting dragged into a best friend fight. "And thanks to a certain someone, I'm getting my ass whooped by onee-chan!"

"Lisa, don't be fooled by her words. There were collars in her bedroom according to Sayo." Yukina countered, shuddering at Sayo's  _extremely_  graphic narration of what she saw when she had sucked up her pride to ask Hina for help only to meet two sweaty naked bodies tangled up together. "I doubt you're going to surprise Sayo by adopting a dog."

"Uh... woof?" Hina offered, making no attempt to hide the collar's purpose. Lisa was torn between chewing Hina out and chuckling at the reply, as such leaving her distracted while Yukina snatched her phone back.

"Hey! Get back here!"

* * *

**[Bushido!]**

_**[12.03 AM]** _

**YamaToMaya:** This girls' night thing is a disaster!

 **Bushido!:**  How so Maya-san?

 **YamaToMaya** **:**  Well we talked about dating, and then it got really steamy...

 **YamaToMaya:** Now I'm hiding in the bathroom while Imai-san and Minato-san duke it out over the latter's phone

 **Bushido!:** Why not you change the topics?

 **YamaToMaya:** Like what?

 **Bushido!:** Underwear!

 **YamaToMaya:**  ... Underwear?

 **Bushido!:** Underwear has many designs, so Lisa-san should be interested!

 **YamaToMaya:** Uh... I'm not sure if this is a good idea...

 **Bushido!:** Maya-san, I'm sure it'll be fine if the topic is discussed from a fashion standpoint!

 **YamaToMaya:** You're the model here, so I'll trust you...

 **YamaToMaya:** But in case I don't make it out alive, the blue jacket is all yours.

"H-Hey guys!" Maya slammed the door open, hitting Yukina in the process. Lisa and Hina winced at the casualty involved, but Maya paid no heed to them. "W-Why don't we talk about about fashion? Specifically lingerie fashion!"

"Hey, not a bad idea Maya~ I saw this really cute pair of lingerie recently!" Within seconds, Lisa had dominated the conversation about clothing in general, providing relief to Maya and Yukina, who had a bloody nose. Thankfully, her nose wasn't broken but it was still a mess. Hina soon joined in, though it was mostly about how Chisato was advising Maya to wear cuter clothing much to Maya's embarrassment. Upon hearing her girlfriend's name, Kaoru joined the conversation, discussing about the latest drama series featuring Chisato as an antagonist.

"Who told you to talk about fashion Yamato-san?" Yukina, the only other person apart from Maya who wasn't engaged in the conversation, asked, holding up a bloodied cloth to her nose.

"Eve-san. I was half-expecting her to suggest bushido, but she didn't so there's that. How did you get that bloody nose anyways?"

"Surprisingly, Seta-san. She makes too many exaggerated hand gestures while talking to Shirasagi-san on the phone."

"Ah." The conversation between Yukina and Maya ended awkwardly, with nothing else left to say. Maya felt that despite being classmates, they had never actually conversed with each other until that night. Before she could do something, a scream escaped her lips as she saw what Lisa was doing. "L-Lisa-san! W-What are you doing?!"

"Eh? Showing off this cute bra I bought the other day. Look at the lace, it looks cute right?" Lisa was referring to her pink bra with lace decorated at the edges, the mere sight of it caused Yukina to stare openly in pure shock. Kaoru and Hina were unperturbed, which was what Maya expected of them really. "Yukina, what's wrong? You've seen it before."

"I mean... never mind. Just pull down your shirt." Yukina muttered, motioning for Lisa to pull down her t-shirt. Lisa grinned, pouncing on Yukina in her attempt to reveal what was under Yukina's own t-shirt. "Lisa, what are you doing?!"

"Oh c'mon, since we're talking about lingerie, we might as well show them off!" Lisa replied, her attempts to reveal Yukina's bra foiled by the latter's desperate attempts to push Lisa's hands away. Maya gulped, starting to inch towards her safe haven (the bathroom) again. Hina was bouncing about eagerly, while Kaoru did some wave of her hand while muttering 'how fleeting' under her breath.

"Can't you reveal Seta-san's?! Or even Yamato-san! Just... just not mine!" Lisa paused, which Yukina seized that opportunity to slither out of Lisa's reach. Lisa sighed, setting her targets on Kaoru instead. For once, Kaoru seemed reluctant to give in to Lisa's wishes and began moving away from the bassist.

"A-Ah... I-I don't think a little kitten like yourself would need to see my undergarments."

"I always thought Lisa was more like a dog. Sayo also said it once." Yukina commented, with Hina nodding eagerly to the comment. Within second, Lisa had managed to peel Kaoru's t-shirt off her to reveal a grey sports bra. "Lisa, you look disappointed."

"Well, yeah! I was expecting Kaoru to be hiding some cute bra like your cat print panties!" Lisa pouted, outing Yukina's choice of underwear in the process. The vocalist couls only hide her embarrassment by hiding behind Maya, who was trying her best not to show any emotion with regards to the aloof singer wearing such uncharacteristic underwear. "Urgh, whatever. Hina, your turn."

"E-Eh?! Uh well, y'see I wouldn't really mind if it's in the day... but I don't think it's a good idea for you guys to see it at night?" Hina, for once, was against showing her bra and was currently trying to avoid Lisa, who had her hands held up in groping motions. It ended up in a cat and mouse chase within the bedroom, and seven minutes into the chase, the door was threatening to break under angry knocking from the other side of the door.

"Should I get it, or do you wanna get it?" Maya asked Yukina, who made a shooing gesture in response. Maya sighed, quietly making her way towards the door. Once the door was opened, she was met face to face with her homeroom teacher. "O-Oh... H-Hey sensei..."

"Yamato-san? What are you- never mind. What are you girls doing?! Other rooms have been complaining!" The teacher sighed, which prompted for Maya to move aside. Once Maya was out of the way, the teacher was met with Lisa successfully yanking Hina's t-shirt off her, revealing... "Hikawa-san! Why are you in the nude?!"

"Oh boy..." Hina groaned as the teacher stormed into the room, all five occupants bearing differing versions of guilt on their faces. Before she could tower over Lisa and Hina, she tripped over one of the bottles of sodas, causing it to burst into a fountain of sticky foam. It drenched both her and Yukina, who was too slow to escape the mess. "Double oh boy."

"You girls..." Now covered in soda, the teacher was about to yell at them but was interrupted by a sticky lump of cloth to her face. Four pairs of eyes turned to Yukina, who had removed her soaked t-shirt in a bid to prevent her shorts from getting dirtied by the soda. "Who did that?! And someone get this thing off me!"

"Oh my god Yukina, you are wearing a bra with bone prints?! Did Sayo give that to you?!" Lisa squealed, obviously ignoring the seething authority figure in their room. "I can't believe I missed so many milestones in your relationship..."

"Ahhhhh! I'm so _so_ sorry, here let me get the t-shirt off you..." Maya profusely apologised, attempting to get Yukina's t-shirt off their homeroom teacher but due to sudden hand movements from the adult, it caused a tear in Maya's t-shirt. "Oh damn it, this t-shirt's really old... I should get a new one once we get back to Tokyo..."

"Huh, I can see your bra from here Maya-chan." Hina pointed out, directing the girls' attention towards Maya's navy blue bra. Maya squeaked, immediately covering her chest with her arms. "Aw it's okay, I mean, I'm naked, Yukina-chan's half naked, you're half naked, and Kaoru-chan just got herself embarrassed by Lisa-chi!"

"That doesn't make it any better!" Maya protested, and Hina made a hand movement that caused the bottle that Lisa had opened earlier to fall all over Kaoru, who was behind Hina. By now, the teacher had removed the t-shirt away from her face and was about to blow a gasket. "... We're in trouble aren't we?"

* * *

**[Chi-chan]**

_**[2.45 AM]** _

**Kao-chan:** Chi-chan, are you free to talk?

 **Chi-chan:** Well you've already woken me up so yes

 **Kao-chan:** About the date we have planned next week... I'm afraid I would have to cancel...

 **Chi-chan:** I don't mind, but why now?

 **Kao-chan:** I've earnt myself detention

 **Chi-chan:**...how?

 **Chi-chan:** I thought you calling teachers little kittens make them swoon too

 **Kao-chan:** I'm not sure, but I think we might have been a little loud

 **Chi-chan:** 'We'?

 **Kao-chan:** Yukina, Lisa, Maya, Hina and yours truly

 **Chi-chan:** Oh dear god what did you do

 **Kao-chan:** I'm not sure if we've all gotten detention because of the noise, or because of the bra incident...

 **Chi-chan:** Bra incident?

 **Chi-chan:** Kao-chan, just what the hell did you five do?

 **Kao-chan:** Well, it is as it is

 **Chi-chan:** You have no idea do you

 **Kao-chan:** If you mean that I have no idea what earnt us detention, then you're absolutely right Chi-chan

 **Chi-chan:** Well... cancelling the date is fine, but what about practice?

 **Kao-chan:** I think I can explain to the rest

 **Chi-chan:** I meant Pastel Palette practice

 **Chi-chan:** Unlike your band, we're bound to an agency

 **Chi-chan:** Surely Hina-chan and Maya-chan could postpone their detention to dates when we don't have practice?

 **Chi-chan:** Our next song requires the drums and guitar the most

 **Kao-chan:** Sadly, I don't think they could...

 **Kao-chan:** Though I can help Maya, I doubt Hina...

 **Chi-chan:** I swear...

 **Chi-chan:** I foresee that Roselia would be very angry with Lisa-chan and Yukina-chan then

 **Chi-chan:** And by that I mean Sayo-chan in particular

"Kaoru-san, could you please turn your phone off? The light is blinding me..." Maya groaned, the bright light emitted from Kaoru's phone blinding Maya in ways more than one. Due to the chaos caused, Yukina and Maya were ordered to room with the trio for the rest of the trip. As such, they were forced to bring their luggage over to the bedroom while Lisa's, Hina's and Kaoru's original roommates were forced to shift to Yukina's and Maya's room. "Thanks for lending me a t-shirt though."

"No problem. Though, what an interesting turn of events am I right?"

"Ahahaha! Yep, it sure is!" Hina giggled as she texted Kokoro how the night went much to Yukina's chagrin, who was facing Hina. "Ah, sorry Yukina-chan, do you want me to kill the light?"

"I would prefer if you killed your phone, but yes, that would be appreciated." Yukina mumbled, dressed in one of Lisa's extra t-shirts while her own was in one of the hotel's laundry machines. Maya groaned, reaching out for her phone as both Kaoru's and Hina's phone were still emitting light. "Not you too Yamato-san."

"If you can't fight it, join it. Besides, I should at least update Eve-san how her conversation topic ended."

"Wakamiya-san was the one who suggested talking about lingerie?!"

"Lingerie fashion to be specific, but yes." Yukina groaned, turning her back towards the trio as she waited for Lisa to come back from the laundry room. As if her wish was heard, Lisa returned shortly afterwards with Yukina's and Kaoru's t-shirts in tow. "Ah Lisa-san, you're back!"

"Yup, they're nice and dry now. Though please don't wear them." Lisa sighed, tossing the laundry bag that was used to hold the clothing on to a chair. She plopped onto the bed she was sharing with Yukina, groaning softly. "... This wasn't how I wanted the night to go..."

"What did you expect, us normally gossiping like your other friends?" Yukina asked, snuggling underneath the warm covers while Lisa started to go under them. Once they were both under the covers, Lisa spooned Yukina in an attempt to feel warmer. "... Lisa, I understand that you're cold, but you're making me feel hot."

"In a sexual way?" Hina piped up, earning herself a phone to her forehead. "What?! You set yourself up for that joke Yukina-chan!"

"I'm not going to cheat on Sayo with Lisa. Besides, Lisa has Aoba-san."

"Oh right, speaking of Moca..." Lisa fumbled for her phone, blinding Yukina with her phone. Yukina made a noise that could only be described as a cross between a scream and groaning, obviously annoyed that she was getting blinded by phones from both sides. "Yukina, you're not gonna text Sayo?"

"She's probably asleep by now."

"Not really, she usually goes to sleep at four? She's probably practicing her guitar now."

"Man, how does Sayo-san do it on little sleep? You don't see her dozing off in class, or at least according to Aya-san..." Maya remarked, moving her neck about which was punctuated with cracking sounds. "How long does our detention last?"

"If I recall, two weeks." Kaoru replied, still engrossed with texting Chisato. Yukina growled in annoyance, but was too tired to blame it on Lisa. Maya sighed, aware that she and Hina would have to apologise to their agency with regards to their detention. "It's alright little kittens, I'm sure we will pull through."

"Hina, get your rich girlfriend to bribe our homeroom teacher." Yukina suggested, her seriousness lost on Hina as the latter started to crack up. Only after Lisa failed to laugh along did Hina realise that Yukina was being serious with her suggestion.

"... You're crazier than us y'know that Yukina-chan?"

"I can't afford to miss practice. We have gigs lining up."

"Y'know what? I regret ever believing that I could have a normal girls' night with you guys. Having one with Roselia sounds  _way_  better." Lisa concluded, placing her phone beside her as she tried to catch some sleep while Yukina and Hina discussed about getting out of detention.  _'Or maybe just a girls' night without Hina or Yukina. Yeah, that sounds relaxing...'_

**Author's Note:**

> I've said it in the tags and I'll say it again: Kaoru is hard to write. 
> 
> My impression of her: Fleeting, little kittens, incorrect Shakespeare quotes


End file.
